


At the end of the universe

by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 5





	At the end of the universe

Attention: Doctor Who and Torchwood (and all his world)  
It belongs to the BBC and its creators. This story is for  
entertain, you don't make any money with it

At the end of the universe

When I came down from the Tardis all I could hear was the  
silence, the hoarseness that could only form nothingness.

The vacuum

The death of everything around him, all those stones

dark high as mountains that rose as a memory  
from a bygone time, far away even for the Doctor.

Dirt and stones, miles of asphalt surrounded by those  
skeletons that were only the shadows of those cities  
ghost, the singular allusion that at some point in the  
history that piece of dead rock had been called the  
Mother Earth.

Her sky was dark as dark as her image  
bleak, as there was not a single living star left in the  
universe, the Sun had been turned off more than 50 years ago and the  
moon showed like a crystal ball when the  
floor.

Broken and dislodged as if each fragment of her figure  
was a tear for the loss of her mother.  
The lord of time ran his hands over his face  
desperate for the doom that his own existence  
represented.

I wanted to cry like the star with the name of a goddess  
forgotten but no longer had the strength for that.

He turned to look inside his only friend.

-It looks sexy ...

He said trying to laugh despite himself.

"That we are alone."

And those words clenched his insides a little more and  
beat their hearts.

I couldn't go to the past because of the residual energy  
the universe surrounded the memory of the last great war  
intergalactic.

It was as if a great cloud of pollution had extruded  
all the channels that intertwined space-time  
The only thing that had been present in space after

of the great nuclear explosion that swept everything in its path,  
It was the end of the war and of history as the  
we know ...

The Doctor escaped thanks to the Tardis who fled carrying him a  
again to the drain of the universe.

Now he hated his fate, he was the last time lord and  
it seemed that also the only rational being left  
in all the galaxies he had visited.

For almost 200 years that the shock wave had  
wiped out "Todo" and so far only the Tardis had been  
his companion.

-Why?.

He asked her tears falling again.  
"Why have you brought me here?" To the earth.

He groaned that he finished turning to look at the distance, that  
graveyard without headstones that expanded beyond what  
his eyes could show him.

–The land is the only thing I wanted never to see again !.  
He screamed for no one in particular because there was not a soul left to  
could hear it.

Then a noise startled him moved both ways  
looking for the origin of that sound.

"Was it my imagination?"

He wondered seconds later when he didn't hear anything, but  
then he came back.

Was it something stirring the earth?

-An animal? Insect?.

He said without wanting to pay attention to that flash of hope  
that still clung to his person as much as every pump

of their hearts.

Loneliness was too painful.

And on other planets some minor species like  
mammals, amphibians or birds and especially insects had  
survived, in solar systems where radiation had  
arrived in less quantity ... like Earth, but being  
damaged his Sun and die about 150 years later his life is  
it had become practically impossible.

So? It's my imagination!

-My bloody and sentimental imagination fed by my  
hope…

He reproached himself bitterly, noticing that sour taste in the  
mouth, bitter that poisoned him every day a little more.  
But it was only saying those words that the sound returned with  
authentic intensity, the ground shook like an earthquake by  
a few moments and forming a great sandstorm something  
big, very big came out from under the ground.

-LOL!.

Rio the Doctor touching the sand with his fingers, realizing  
where that noise came from.

A motor!

From some kind of ship!

It was a magnificent and splendid ship and that metallic sound  
It had never seemed more wonderful to him.

I wanted to cry, laugh, scream, jump "I'm not alone in the  
universe!" His conscience whispered to him next to each of  
its busy heartbeat.

"I am not alone!"

–GERONIMO !!!.

He screeched as he contemplated the ship above his head seconds  
later, greeting her with both hands and showing his  
first genuine smile in more than 2 decades.

The tears threatened to manifest again but in  
This time it was because of that great happiness that inflated his  
lungs.

He didn't care that he wasn't human, he just wanted a  
rational species, someone I could talk to who doesn't  
was his own image reflected in the mirror.

Someone who asked to appease her loneliness,.  
Could it be that it was more than one?  
Hopefully…

I beg when the doors of that dirty old ship are  
they opened slowly, slowly and for a moment he felt  
that this wait was greater than those long, dark and  
painful 200 years.

She held her breath without knowing it and when a figure came out  
of the transport her uncertainty was suffocating.

I couldn't see her face but it was a human silhouette, she had  
to be human ...

-Doctor?.

Asked then is

"Are you the Doctor?"

He repeated as incredulous as this himself.

-Jack?.

He moaned in disbelief, not assimilating that he was in front of  
his old friend and that he was watching him so frightened  
Like the same.

Neither of them moved, they just looked at each other, they studied each other

as assimilating, processing that what your eyes  
they showed was real and not a macabre product of their  
imagination.

"Is Jack Harkness you?"

Needless to say, seeing him at the door of his ship so  
splendid as his mind remembered.

The handsome captain with his inseparable flirt from the second  
World War.

-Yes!.

He affirmed as reacted at last, and then let out a cry  
of authentic joy and run to meet him.

They hugged each other tightly, squeezing and squeezing you with  
intensity, running his hands through his hair laughing and  
tears.

Happy and blissful of that meeting, of the simple touch of  
feel the caress and warmth of another human being.

They were thus for a while intoxicated by their own  
emotions, healing a little those wounds created by the  
loneliness.

-Doctor?.

Jack said, separating a little to surround with his hands  
his face.

\- New face?

He asked with bright eyes and in his usual tone  
flirtatious.

This river down low

-So is…

He replied without being bothered by the proximity or the tone

"Why am I not handsome?"

"Oh not as much as me!"

He exclaimed smiling as well.

-But you're not bad at all ...

He continued saying raising both eyebrows meaningfully.

And before his friend could reply he caught his lips  
anxiously.  
I kiss him feeling alive again even though he was surrounded  
of all those dead stones.


End file.
